Nights With You
by Sakura987
Summary: Short stories about the nights Koko and Jonah spent together. 18-year-old Jonah and 27-year-old Koko. Spoiler alert! Chap 4 updated!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Keitaro Takahashi

Chapter 1

* * *

Sky.

It's always blue in color, no matter what happen. During some period of time it was grey, covered by dust and smokes. Smells of blood and gun powder were everywhere. Cries of death could be heard every second.

That was what happened years ago, before Koko launched Jormungand.

I stared at the dark cloud from the window, counting the stars around it. Thanks to her, I could see those stars again. I could see the bright moon. Not that I care much about it. Bright night is just a hindrance for us during mission. We could be seen anytime by the enemies. However, during times like this, where I was lying on my bed doing nothing, I love the starry night.

"Bang! Bang!"

My almost-closed-eyes jerked open. My hand was reaching for the gun under my pillow. I could hear the sounds of foot step coming towards my cabin. I loosened my grip as I recognized the slow steps.

Koko.

She was sleep walking again while talking in her dream.

"… bang… bang…" She started to knock on my door. From the sound of it, I was quite sure she was banging her head against the door.

"Koko, stop it." I muttered as I opened the door. "You will wake the…" I stopped when her head landed on my chest.

"Hmm… Jonah's smell…" she snuggled against my worn out tee-shirt and snored. I stood there, speechless as always. I lost count on how many times she sleepwalking to my cabin. Since we couldn't take airplane now, we traveled with ship lots of time. And each night, Koko would somewhat ended to my cabin. Sighing, I carried her to my bed. "Mmm…" she mumbled happily when her head landed on to my pillow. I stared at her figure. Her long silver hair covered her face. The bright moonlight bathed her pale-white exposed thighs. I gulped as I felt my face became warm. Blood rushed through my head. I grabbed the blanket and covered her thighs. It was almost winter here, and I didn't understand why she always slept with only one piece of clothing on her body. I walked toward the wardrobe, grabbing my sleeping bag. Before I settled down and fall asleep, I felt a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Jonah, sleep here." Koko, completely awoke, pointing at the space beside her. I shook my head. I couldn't remember when exactly Velmet started to choke my neck whenever she found me sleeping next to Koko. She used to ignore that when Koko was still taller than me. However since I turned 17, I was way taller than her. But that didn't stop Koko from snuggling against me. "Sleep with me!" Koko frowned. "Come on Jonah!" She jumped down from the bed and threw my sleeping bag. I couldn't say anything when she pushed me down and place her head on my chest. "Night!" She yawned and the next second, I heard her soft snoring.

Again, I was left speechless.

* * *

To be continued...

AN: I will write few short stories about Jonah and Koko. So, what is your opinion about this chapter? :) Feedback is welcome, and forgive me for any english errors! Will do better in the next chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thank you so much for the responses, Stardarkangel, cloudz, Penguinlord352, dudesimcool! You guys made my day :)**

**Disclaimer: Keitaro Takahashi  
**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Jonah, what's wrong?"

I cringed as Koko's slender fingers touched my swollen forehead. "Bruise," I answered, almost in casual tone. Her azure eyes stared at me in wonder, her wide smile stayed on her face, unmoved. I gulped, looked away from her. I didn't understand. I couldn't stare at her eyes directly, especially when there were only two of us here. In my room. At night time.

"That's not what I mean," she laughed. "I'm aware with the bruise there. But I was asking what's wrong with…" she stopped, staring at me with those playful look in her eyes. "… my Jonah!" She jumped at me and pressed her cheek against mine. "Jonah! Jonah! Jonaaahhh!" she tightened her grip every time she mentioned my name, made me breathless.

"Koko, I'm cleaning now." I shove my dirty rags and guns before they hurt her. "I'm oily." I tried to keep her away from me when her lips started to touch my cheek.

"We can bath together," she whispered, made my body tensed for a moment. "Mmm, my Jonah." She tilted my head and before I realized, our lips met.

Sometimes I wondered why Koko only reacted this was towards me, not with the other members. She teased Valmet, sometimes groping her chest. She joked with the rest. However she didn't snuggle with them, she didn't sneak into their rooms at night, and she didn't steal a kiss when they were off guard. Like what she did to me now. I lost count how many times she pressed her lips against mine. And each time she did that, my face grew hot, made me unable to think. I was not born smart like Wiley, and her kiss made me stupider.

Sometime I wished that I was still 12. I would just be shy about the kiss, and forget about it the next day. _But now…_

"Mmm, Jonah…" She whispered against my lips, her hot breath hit my face. She slowly pressed another kiss after another. I sat there, unmoved. My hand gripped the rags tightly. Before I realized, I pushed her away, made her stare at me in wonder.

"Don't… Koko." I bit my lips until I could taste the blood. "I'm not a child anymore." I managed to say that clearly. Over time, I realized that people indeed kiss kids whom they found cute. I didn't understand which part of me Koko considered 'cute'. After our reunion, she started to kiss me again. On my cheeks and sometimes my lips. I never told anyone about this. But I did ask Lehm why people kissed. He laughed at my question and answered, "Because of their sexual desire."

I had no idea what the hell was that.

However, that was when I was about 14. When I turned 16, Lutz and Tojo educated me more than enough about 'sexual' stuff until I was sick of it. But because of them, I understood clearly what I felt for Koko. I understood why I felt so uneasy whenever she sneaked in into my room, whenever she pressed herself against me, or whenever she kissed me. I was no longer the 12-year-old Jonah. I couldn't stay silent when she did that to me now. I couldn't help it when I stared at her sleeping face. I couldn't help it when she kissed me.

I wanted more.

"You rejected me again, Jonah?" Koko's question made me regain conscious. "Like you did last time? Are you going to betray me again?" She smiled.

I frowned. "Koko?" _What's wrong?_ What did I do wrong? I just wanted her to realize that I am no longer a child she liked to play with.

"I can see the future, do you believe that?" She chuckled. "I can read people's expression and know what they are going to do. Well, almost everyone." Her smile disappeared. "Are you going to leave me again Jonah? Like last time?"

"No!" I stared at her in disbelieve. I could never guess what is inside her head. She always smiles, no matter what hit her. _Did I hurt her?_ The question hit my mind. _No. No. No._ "I won't leave you." I tried to gain composure. I hurt her enough when I pointed the gun at her. She still couldn't forget that time. "Not until you told me to leave, Koko. I won't leave you."

She laughed. "I don't think so." She rose, looking down at me. "You won't even look at me in the eye. What can I do about it?" For a moment, she smiled sadly at me. "Feel free to leave. I don't want you to feel that I chained you." She started to walk towards the door. "Anyway, you can start a proper work now. You are a legal adult. After all…" She stopped when my hand grabbed hers.

"Please. Believe me." I manage to choke out some words. I stared at her blue eyes. "Please, Koko. I want to be with this team. I want to stay with you."

She stared at me coldly. _She didn't believe me._ The realization hit me hard. "I still don't understand why you avoided me so much these days."

"Because…" I stopped. _How can I explain this?_ "As you said, I'm an adult."

"Yeah, you can find a proper job now."

"No! I mean…" I gulped. Blood rushed through my head. For a moment, I could really feel that my brain worked itself to its maximum capabilities. "I mean, I don't know how to react when you sleep next to me or kiss me! I feel like…" I felt like pressing kisses to her snow-whited skin. I felt like wrapping her slender body inside my arms. My face grew hotter. "I don't know how to explain. But please understand."

She blinked at me. Once. Twice. "Oh."

Now I believed God exist. "You understand?"

She nodded. "Somewhat." She frowned. "Hmmm… Let me think… Hmmmm…" She closed her eyes tightly, pressing her finger on her left temple, as if searching connection from the space. "Oh! I know!" She grinned wildly. "You had a sexual desire towards me!"

_Oh no._ I hid my face inside my palms. _Valmet is going to kill me._

"Jonah! You are so cute!" She laughed loudly, suddenly jumped at me. "Indeed, I like to kiss you when you were still a kid. You were cute at that time, but now you are even more adorable!" she hugged me happily.

"I'm not adorable. I'm not a kid." I frowned.

"Yes. Yes." She smiled broadly. I stared at her. Sometimes, I wondered if Koko really smiled. She often faked her own smile. Valmet told me once that Koko showed her real self to me. She told me that I'm her most important person. I wondered if that statement was true. "You know. You don't have to hold back. Whenever I hugged you, hug me back. And whenever I kissed you, kiss me back."

I stayed silent for a while. "Can I?"

"I offered you the front seat after all." She chuckled. "Want to try?" she closed her eyes and the next moment, she pressed her lips against mine.

My eyes shut for a moment, savoring the kiss. And this time, I let my brain shut down and kissed her back.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter. Any suggestion for the next one? :)**

**PS: Feel free to correct me for my english!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone, for your encouragements. Really helps a lot in writing this chapter.**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

**Disclaimer: Jormungand does not belong to me**

* * *

When Koko launched Jormungand, she was unsure about the future. She stopped human control of the sky, hopping it would bring peace. But as time passed, I realized that human is not a caged bird. They can't fly, but that doesn't stop them from controlling the world. Jormungand only had a small impact towards peace. I wondered how Koko feel about this.

"I won't be surprise if you ordered us to kill Kasper by tomorrow, Koko-_chan_." Lehm took a deep breath on his cigarette. He peered at Koko who sat on the couch. Her expression was unreadable. She stared blankly at me. Her fingers fiddled on her phone without expression. Koko always smiling, no matter what situation she faced. And now, that smile disappeared from her face. Right now, Koko is the most dangerous person in this room. Nobody knows what she was thinking. For a moment, the atmosphere in this room was tense.

"Lehm! No smoking here!" Valmet yelled, tried to make some noise. Unconsciously, she put too much force while bandaging my head. I cringed, silently protesting. "You need to be stitched up. We should bring you to hospital once we reach Japan." Valmet ignored my painful look and continue bandaging my wound. No matter how old I turned, I hated injection the most. "But you can consider yourself lucky, Jonah." I frown, remembered about the bullet that almost took my life five hour ago. It was just a pure instinct; I tilted my head at the right timing.

"Can you imagine if you were late by just two seconds?" Lutz pointed at his temple. "Bang! And you can say hi to R at the new world." He laughed. His dry laughter died quickly when Koko stared at him without saying anything.

"Not funny, Lutz." Tojo kneed him on the stomach. "_Ojou-chan_! He's just kidding!" He laughed towards Koko while glared at Lutz.

Again, the room was silent. Suddenly Koko rose from the couch, making Lutz jumped in surprise. He almost kneel down to ask for forgiveness, but Koko said nothing. She walked out off the room. "I'm tired! Night, guys! Good job today!" She waved at us without making eye contact. None of us made noise until her back was completely gone.

"Scary…" Lutz rubbed his throbbing chest. "I wondered what she's going to do now."

"I'm quite sure she will contact Minami-_san_." Wiley said casually. "We can do nothing now. Obviously she's furious with the fact we got ambushed out of nowhere."

Tojo sighed, pulling his hair in frustration. "Damn Kasper! He sold those weapons to them! There goes my beautiful beach vacation!"

"I thought with Jormungand backing our back, this thing would never happen." Mao murmured. "Kasper is doing something. Jormungand's radar was unable to detect the enemies."

"It might not be Kasper, when you think about it again," Ugo said. "Lots of arm dealers hate Jormungand. With the fact that Koko is a former arm dealer now, they think they can kill us anytime now since Koko lost the top position among arm dealers."

Again, everyone said nothing. Valmet stood up, cleaning the blood stain from her hand. "Tojo, Lutz, Mao. Three of you stay on guard with me. I'm going to check on her first." She patted my head before she walked off the room. Slowly, the squad left the room one by one after patting my head. My head was throbbing crazily. The frustration because they still treated me as a kid brought more impact to my wound.

"Should take some painkiller…" I mumbled, annoyed. Aside from injection, I hated medicine. They are bitter and make you feel drowsy before you realized. I could get killed anytime while I fell into a deep sleep. I walked slowly towards my cabin while gritting my teeth. I occasionally closed my eyes, tried to wave away the pain. However, it didn't take a long time before I opened my eyes widely. "Koko." I stared at her figure. She was lying on my bed. Her cerulean eyes were staring at the ceiling. When I saw her clothes lying around the floor, my dizziness got worse.

"Jonah." She sat down, causing the blanket around her fell on the floor. My mouth dropped open. She only had undergarment around her body. I gulped, forced myself to stop starring at her curves. "They were under attack."

"Huh?" I looked at her eyes. Only her eyes. I almost knocked my head on the wall when my eyes unconsciously wandered around her body again. "Minami-_sensei_?"

"Yes. That's why Jormungand was unable to detect the enemies. Now everything is under control." Koko smirked, crossing her arms. "Kasper sold weapons to them. I talked to him just now. He agreed to help me. By morning, those bastards should be dead by Kasper's hands." She chuckled, her eyes stuck to mine.

I stood in front of the door, making no sound. She was furious, just as what Wiley said. _But why?_ This was not the first time we were under surprised attack. Koko walked towards me, still wearing the smile which made my heart beating in wonder. I was always with her. Always. And yet I couldn't find out what she was thinking. I looked away from her eyes, feeling annoyed of myself. For a moment I spotted some visible scars on her pale skin. I frowned. _What happened to her? Where did she get those scars from?_ I wanted to ask those questions, but I remembered something more important. "Koko. You will catch cold." I took off my tee shirt and passed it to her. Still grinning ear to ear, she took it without saying anything.

I gulped. I really wanted her to calm down. I didn't know this Koko. "What can I do?" I whispered.

"Jonah?"

"What can I do to calm you, Koko?" I stared at the opened window. When I was feeling down, Koko would bring me to parks, beaches, or places where lots of kids running around. She knew me well. Too well in fact. The night when I kissed her back, I wondered if she really didn't know the reason why I avoided her. Deep inside, I was sure she knew how I felt towards her. She needed evidence to prove her assumptions. And she got it.

She wrapped me around her little finger easily.

"It's unfair," I whispered. "Koko. You are totally unfair towards me." I clenched my teeth. A sudden flow of anger filled me. I didn't wish to get angry towards her. Not when she was on this state. But I couldn't help it.

"What do you mean?" Koko was still smiling. She put on my shirt and threw herself on the bed.

"We are always together. And yet I don't understand anything about you," I frowned. "Stop being unfair to me, Koko. I want to know why…" I stopped when I saw her smile disappeared completely.

"Someone told me that I shouldn't show people my real self in order to protect myself," she gripped the edge of my shirt. "I cover my feelings with smile."

"You don't have to do that in front of us. We will protect you," I stared into her eyes, but she looked away. "I will protect you." My voice was cracking because of the sudden throbbing from my wound.

"R died. Protecting me," she whispered. "Echo died. Protecting me. And you Jonah..." Her hand was reaching for mine. "… almost died today." Her fingers gripped mine tightly. For a moment, I could feel them shaking. "I can't forgive them. I can never let them stay alive." She glanced at me. Those azure eyes were filled with hatred. "You understand me right, Jonah? They need to die. I can't lose you. Not you. I can't… it's too much… I…" She started to mumbled nonsensically.

"Koko," I clamped her face. The sudden movement made her eyes widen in shock. "I won't die. I will protect you without dying. So stop putting that smiling mask."

"Jonah…"

"You are my world." I whispered. "You show me the world. You teach me happiness. You give me warmth." I stared into those blue eyes. "I can't live without you, Koko. I will protect you. So please, don't hurt yourself more than this."

"I can't let go of this mask completely. I live with this for years."

"It's alright. Do it slowly." I caressed her face. She smiled. Not the usual arrogant smirk, but a simple, quick smile. For a moment, I was drowned into that smile. "Are you still angry? What can I do to calm you? Tell me."

She touched my hand gently. "Hug me. That will do for now."

I moved forward, wrapping her slender curves with my arms. Without realizing, I smiled when I tugged her head inside my chin. "You used to do this to me."

She laughed, snuggled against the crook of my neck. "I can do it again if you want."

"No." I frowned. "I'm not a kid anymore."

She laughed again. "You are mine." She pressed her hand on top of my chest. "Remember that, Jonah."

I nodded, tightening my arms around her.

"And soon, the time when I became yours will come." She added with a satisfied tone. To be honest, I didn't completely understand what she means with that sentence. But I will.

Soon.

* * *

**To be continued**

**What do you guys think about this chapter? Suggestions are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**As always, thank you for your encouragements! Hopefully you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: Jormungand does not belong to me.**

* * *

I am traveling with arm dealers for longer than I could remember. Koko brought me to lots of different places. She showed me skies, seas, and mountains. She was no longer an arm dealer, but she still did that. She showed me the world until this moment.

Tonight, she brought us to a place where I never heard or seen before. Well, to be exact, I followed her secretly to this place.

"What is this place?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Lutz and Tojo ignored me while shouting 'woohoo' happily. Two of them moved around, danced along with the super loud music. I stared emptily at the two of them, didn't have any idea where the hell was I or what should I do in this kind of place. The music was way too loud. The lighting was so bad, sparking in different colors. People gathered around, moving their body as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hi handsome!"

I jerked when I felt a hand groping my thigh. Unconsciously, my hand was reaching for a gun inside my pocket. I glared at the almost-naked-woman in front of me. _Who is she? What did she want from me?_ I scanned at her figure. She didn't hold any weapon. She was no harm. Slowly, I tucked my gun safely inside my pants. "You looked kinda young to be in this place," She stared at my face. "But I like your eyes. So… wild." The red headed woman whispered to my ear, sending goose bumps all over my neck. "Let's ditch this place and go somewhere." She winked at me. Her hand was dangerously reaching to my zipper, made my jaws dropped.

_What's wrong with this insane lady?_ "I'm looking for my friends." I pushed her away. I frantically moved my eyes, looking for two of them. However, the lighting made my head throbbing crazily. What the hell is this place? _Where is everyone?_ I tried to get away, but her sharp nails were gripping my hand.

"What the hell was that for?" She shouted. "You are looking for your friend?" Her smile returned. "You want a threesome? I don't mind. Feel free to call them."

_Threesome?_

_Three people killing someone?_

"Come on! Two of us can start first!" She grabbed my arm, pulling me away.

_Start what?_ "I stayed at hotel next to this club. We are going to have some fun! I wanted it rough, alright."

_Hotel? Fun? Rough?_

Suddenly I heard the clicking sound of my brain.

This crazy lady wanted those 'hot stuff' Lutz and Tojo always talked about. And she wanted to do it with _me_.

I could feel my blood drained away from my face. Now I understood why Wiley, Ugo and Mao didn't wish to come with Tojo and Lutz. I understood why Tojo and Lutz looked so excited when Koko approved their wish. I understood why Koko forbade me to come with them. But Lehm had gone somewhere and Koko joined Valmet to…

Koko.

She was supposed to be in this place.

_Where is she?_

"Come on! Why do you walked so slow? Are you drunk?" She giggled.

_I'm going to die._ "Koko!" I started to shout. "Koko! KOKO!" _Help me!_

Before I realized, a cold, slender fingers grabbed my face. "There you are, Jonah." A sweet scent of berries hit my face. Before I could react, a pair of lips devoured my own. "Mmm…" Koko pulled my other hand, making my body came in contact with hers. My eyes widen when I felt something hot poked my lips. Taking advantage of my shocked state, she inserted her tongue fully into my mouth.

_Cherry._

"What the hell? You are taken? You should say that from the beginning, bastard!" The red-headed woman slammed me with her hand bag. Koko half-opened her eyes, peered into the lady who was getting further apart from us. She grinned, pecked my lips a few times before finally letting go of me. Still grinning, she looked at me.

"You look like you are about to explode."

"I am. What the hell is this place?" I almost shouted in despair.

"Nightclub," Koko shrugged her shoulder. "I definitely saw you studying with Wiley before I left." She glared at me playfully, made me gulped.

"I followed you secretly…"

"As always huh."

"Because you always attract danger, Koko." I tried to defend myself.

"But this time I saved you from danger of getting raped!"

I lowered my head, unable to stand her 'I'm-going-to-laugh-out-loud' face.

"I assumed Tojo and Lutz helped you to get in?" She snickered, popping a cherry inside her mouth. I stared at that red fruit and my face grew hotter. No wonder that kiss tasted like cherry. "Valmet and Lehm are sitting at that corner. I thought I was drunk when I heard your voice, but I haven't had my Bourbon yet."

"What is bourbon? Another kind of threesome?"

Koko almost choked on her cherry. The next second, her laughter beat the loud music. "Superb! You are the best Jonah!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. "Let's go. Before you made me die in laughter."

I frowned, felt offended with that remarks, however I really wanted to leave this place.

"This place is super crowded. Make sure you never let go of my hand." Her slender fingers were gripping my hand. I nodded, gave her hand a light squeeze.

"What is the purpose of that place?" I asked when we finally got away from that nightclub.

"Drinks. Dance. Valuable information, for my case." Koko grinned. "But for Lutz and Tojo, that place have a different purpose."

"What is that?" I stared at the beach ahead of us. For a moment, I was drowned to the sound of the wave and the salt smell of the sea.

"Women. Sex."

I almost stumbled on my own feet. "And you allow them, Koko?"

"Men have their own needs. I won't forbid them for doing that. However!" Koko crossed her arms. "I won't forgive them for bringing you to that place! You are underage, Jonah boy!"

"I'm sorry," I nodded. "I won't go to that place again." I could feel my neck hair rising when I remembered that crazy lady.

"When you turned twenty one I will allow that," she grinning. "You have your own need also, I believe. You are around that age already."

I frowned. Needs? "If that lady went for Lutz or Tojo, will they accept her?"

"I guess. She's beautiful. She can satisfy their needs." Koko laughed, looking at me with playing looks on her eyes. "Why? You want her?"

I shook my head immediately. "I don't need her."

"Okay. Maybe in two year time you will need her," she laughed.

"Don't play with me, Koko." I frowned. "You know that I will never want her or any woman like that."

She smirked widely, satisfied with my answer. "Then what about me?"

I looked at her. I wondered why I didn't realize it sooner. She was wearing a dress. Azure blue dress, same color with her eyes. She stepped closer. _That cherry scent again._ I gulped when her face was getting closer to mine. "Are you going to say the same thing? You don't wish for me?"

"It's not that…" I could feel my face burning. "I…"

"What?" She pouted. "You don't want me?"

I bit my lips. "I… I want you, Koko." I managed to whisper that sentence. I couldn't believe I said that. I almost threw myself on the sea, hid myself from her. However, she looked so satisfied with my answer. She was grinning ear to ear.

_Unfair_. I frowned. She was totally playing with me.

"I guess I deserve a present? For saving you back then?"

I blinked, didn't get what she mean.

"What about a kiss?" She smirked, pointing at her lips.

"Eh…" I rubbed my hair, unable to erase the blush on my face.

"Come on! I give you permission!" She closed her eyes, still wearing the same smile. I sighed, moved my face towards hers. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath of her scent. She didn't have strong perfume smell that red-headed lady had. Koko always smelled natural, if not gun powder smell. This time, she smelled like cherry.

Slowly, I pressed a soft kiss on her lips. "Thanks. For helping me." I whispered on her lips.

"Any time." She reached for my hand, and pulled me for a hug. "My Jonah." She snuggled on my chest. I put my arms around her waist, holding her. I pressed my nose against her hair, smelling her natural scent. "Shall we go? I want to sleep." She yawned, reaching for her phone. "Valmet? I'm taking Jonah home!" She placed her arm around me and started to walk. "Hehe, sorry! I will make up a date with you, just two of us. Okay. Okay. No Jonah next time! Really? You are so awesome, Valmet!"

Home. There is no place called home for two of us. Koko traveled since the day she was brought to this world. My home was destroyed long ago, with weapons. However, those weapons brought me to Koko.

And she's my new home.

* * *

**To be continued**

**What do you think?**

**Suggestions are welcome!**

**I love how Jonah always sneaked around to find his way to meet Koko! You can find it in chapter 6 of the manga. :p**


End file.
